Draft Racing
'Rules' #Both teams have 5 players and play on the map Summoners Rift #Champ Selection is in Draft Mode. #The champs Twisted Fate, Pantheon and Nocturne are banned. #Your team scores a point if you die on the enemy fountain, it doesnt matter if you got killed by the turret or by enemy champions. #You are not allowed to get experience from anything but champion kills, e.g. not from lane minions or jungle camps. #Snowball items are not allowed. #The summoner spells Teleport, Cleanse and Revive are not allowed. #The team who first got 10 points, wins and finishes the game. Optional Rules (only used if said so before start) *Quicksilver Slash and Gangplank may be banned. 'Strategy' IMHO Good Picks/Bans *Champs that run should have an ability to jump over the wall *Shen, Tryndamere, Sejuani, Leblanc, Ezreal and Gragas have low cd jumps without target, so they can use it twice in one run *Tristana, Caitlyn, Jarvan and Corki also have jumps without target *Some other runners like Lee and Jax can also jump, but need a ward, teammate or enemy on the other side for this *Gangplank's W allows him to escape stuns which makes him a good runner though he needs flash for the wall *Invisibles are good runners too, but they can be easily countered with oracle or pink wards *Deffers should have stuns/slows, huge damage burst, or knockbacks/grabs/taunts to make the enemy runner receive turret damage. *Alistar, Blitzcrank and Vayne are good deffers and are banned often. *Rammus, Shen, Sejuani, Caitlyn, Ziggs and Leblanc can both run and def good. Strategy *Your team should have runners and deffers (mostly 2/3 or 3/2). You can also have roamers who stop the enemies in your jungle, and place wards, hybrids who sometimes run, sometimes deff, and stompers, who just run around in jungle and kill everyone they see. *Don't expect to reach level 6. Most games end before. *When you are close to ten points, you could rush with all 5 at the same time. *As a runner, take Flash/Ghost/Heal/CV as spells (in most cases flash and ghost) *As a deffer take Flash/Ghost/Exhaust/Ignite/CV (in most cases flash and exhaust) *Don't use the turtle tactic. If you deff with 4/5, it won't help you win, and the game will just be boring. *As runner, try to run while their deffers are busy, for example with fighting another runner. Don't let them see you in jungle, be a ninja. When you are close to the wall and they run out to kill you, use that opportunity to jump in. *As a runner, if the enemy deffer has a knockback (Vayne, Alistar), flash through him the moment he will use it. Then he throws you in the opposite direction, actually helping you. *Don't run when their runners just died. They're back in base and can help deffing. Build *As a runner, you need to escape CC and avoid damage. You need movement speed (start with boots), hp, resistances and tenacity. Speedbuff (Shurelias) and slow (Randuins) are also good. Quicksilver Slash is often a must-have when the game goes long enough. *As a deffer you don't need survivabilty, you can heal at base, and the runners are too low-level to kill you. Focus on maximum burst damage and slow, and ignore HP, AR, MR, life-/manareg and lifesteal. *As runner and deffer, you won't get as much gold as in other gamemodes, cause you can't kill minions. Buy Gold per 5 items. Runes / Masteries *As a deffer, you should focus on max dmg output or Gold per 5. *As a runner, you should focus on max survivability, or Gold per 5, or running speed. 'FAQ' Is this All Mid? Is it called all mid? Think before asking. That guy got 2 cs, OMG HE IS CHEATING! No he isn't. He probably has cs from destroying wards, or killing champion pets/doubles. QSS is banned, cause every source of cleanse is banned! Nope. QSS is NOT the same as cleanse, read description. Also, if we banned every source of stun removal, we had to ban GP cause of his W. But it's sooo op! I can't do nothing as deffer! ;( Wrong. Unlike Cleanse, it only removes the current debuffs. Cleanse also prevents the following CCs. So, if you can't stop the runner, it's because you were stupid, and used all your CC at the same time. Instead, you could use Exhaust, wait until it's over or removed by QSS and then use your stun. This is boring. First and last draft race! Like every gamemode, and also the normal LoL gaming, it's not much fun if can't play it. Especially if the team loses cause of you, and you are too stupid to realize this, and flame in chat instead.